Spirit Bomb Triumphant
Spirit Bomb Triumphant (やっぱり最強孫悟空!!魔人ブウ消滅, Yappari Saikyo Son Goku!! Majin Bu Shometsu) is the eleventh episode of the Kid Buu Saga and the two hundred eighty-sixth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on December 13, 1995. Its original American air date was March 28, 2003. Summary Last time, Goku formed the Super Spirit Bomb and he was ready to throw it. When Goku was about to fire it, he noticed Vegeta was lying on the ground because he had been injured while trying to distract Kid Buu. Vegeta tells Goku he can not move and tells Goku to throw the bomb without worrying about him. Taking advantage of this, Kid Buu goes and steps on Vegeta, and laughs holding him hostage. Being unable to bring himself to kill Vegeta, Goku is not able to carry it through. Kid Buu fires Ki Blasts each one larger than the previous at Goku, who tries to dodge them without losing the Spirit Bomb's energy. Just as it seems that all hope is lost, Good Buu awakens and smashes himself headfirst into Kid Buu, dispelling the massive energy sphere Kid Buu was about to fire at Goku. Good Buu pins Kid Buu down and tells Mr. Satan to get Vegeta out of there. While Mr. Satan runs over and carries Vegeta away, Kid Buu blasts away Good Buu, giving Goku an obstacle free path. Then, Mr. Satan tells Goku to throw the Spirit Bomb right away. Goku throws the Super Spirit Bomb, and Kid Buu fires a Kamehameha at it, but the bomb is too strong. However, as soon as the bomb reaches him, Kid Buu stops it dead in its tracks. Goku tries to do his best to beat Kid Buu, but Goku's strength is too drained. Vegeta wakes up and asks Mr. Satan to ask the citizens to give more energy to make the ball stronger. Mr. Satan refuses, knowing that the people had already given too much energy, and if they gave anymore, they might die of exhaustion. Then, Vegeta tells Mr. Satan that if they do not do it, Kid Buu will destroy everyone and everything in the universe. Vegeta demands that Mr. Satan do it, but Mr. Satan refuses to sacrifice the life of his people. Vegeta was about to give up when it hit him. They still had a wish left on Namek. Vegeta asks Dende to revive Goku's strength with the last wish. A patient Porunga happily grants the wish, and Goku's strength is restored. Just then, Kid Buu fires the Spirit Bomb back at Goku. Goku is about ready to give up, when Dende telepathically informs him that his full strength is back. Thanking him, Goku turns into a Super Saiyan, stops the Spirit Bomb in mid air, and pushes it back at Kid Buu. Try as his might, this time, Kid Buu is unable to push the Spirit Bomb back. Goku recounts all the events that have happened because of Buu, and selflessly says that he enjoyed fighting him, and that he would like it if Buu was reincarnated as a better person someday. Everybody cheers Goku on, even Babidi in Hell and all of the villains there are amazed at Goku's power. Unsurprised, Frieza says "Why am I not surprised?" With a great force of power, Goku pushes the Super Spirit Bomb into Kid Buu. With a look of fear on his face, Kid Buu is completely obliterated and defeated. Knowing that the threat of Buu is gone now, Goku powers down, and Vegeta, with a sigh of relief, falls on the ground. As Goku's feet hit the ground, he smiles and gives Vegeta a thumbs up, telling Vegeta that they do make a good team after all. Vegeta looks up and smiles back, and gives him another thumbs up. From that moment on, Goku and Vegeta were no longer enemies, but friends. The Earth was finally at peace, and all was well once again. Major events *Kid Buu is destroyed by Goku. Battles *Good Buu vs. Kid Buu *Goku vs. Kid Buu Trivia *When Piccolo and Gohan are speaking in their minds about the battle, Gohan states "And we can't even get there to help unless Kibito Kai takes us" even though Gohan never heard the name Kibito Kai before, even though he could have seen him when Kibito Kai came on Earth to save Goku and Vegeta from Kid Buu's Planet Burst. *The farmer shown in this episode looks remarkably similar to the farmer from the episode "The New Threat". *Unlike in the episode "Vegeta's Respect", the edited version did not include the scenes showing the dead villains. *Babidi does not seem to realize that the Majin Buu that killed him is separate from the Kid Buu that was killed by Goku. He says "This must be what joy feels like!" when Kid Buu was being destroyed. *When Babidi says "This must be what joy feels like!", Goku is shown in the Crystal Ball in his normal form although he is in Super Saiyan form. *In the remastered FUNimation DVDs, the montage of all Buu's transformations and fights leading up to final confrontation on the Supreme Kai's planet has a monologue from Goku stating that he knew that Buu had a moral struggle inside him and the only way Evil Buu could reform is to experience his life being taken away against his will, like he did to so many others. In the original FUNimation dub, this sequence is silent except for accompanying music like the original Japanese audio. *Goku's last words to Majin Buu are changed in the English dubs. Instead of just biding him farewell, he says "Adios" (Spanish for "Goodbye") and an extra line is added: "I'll be waiting for you Majin Buu!" *After killing Kid Buu, Goku tells Vegeta "We make a pretty good team after all, don't we?" This was a reference to Vegeta's line in episode 22, "Goku Strikes Back", when Goku and Vegeta are about to fight. This was set eleven years, fifteen sagas, and 249 episodes ago (going by the first, shorter English version with 276 episodes). *When the villians are shown in Hell, and King Cold berates Goku for not wanting to risk Vegeta's life, Burter can be spotted in the background with white eyes as opposed to his usual red. Gallery Category:Kid Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z